tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire (Children's Anuad)
The Empire is a contemporary term referring to the area under Imperial rule on the continent of Tamriel. There have been three such Empires in recorded history, and the rule of any given Empire spans centuries. In the Original variant of ACA, the Empire has succeeded in establishing itself as the sole absolute power in Tamriel by the end of the story, becoming virtually uncontested despite it's territory being restricted to Cyrodiil only. In the Reloaded variant, it achieved great power rivaling that of the Septim Dynasty's but remains contested with High Rock in the Emperor's bid to reunite Tamriel under one banner once more. Original Since the Great War with the Thalmor, the Empire has been reduced to a mere shadow of it's former self, being a diminished and somewhat unstable condition despite regaining control of the provinces of High Rock, Skyrim, and Cyrodiil. Their losses continued to grow when Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood, and the Stormcloak Rebellion overthrowing the 4th Imperial Legion in 4E 202 after the Battle for Solitude and the deaths of General Tullius and Legate Rikke, weakening the Empire even further. In 4E 208, Luciana Heart-Fire and the nomadic faction known as the Lost Legion made their way back to Cyrodiil and claimed the Ruby Throne for themselves after some peaceful negotiations behind closed doors. Taking the chance to rebuild the Empire, the Empress wasted no time in rebuilding the political organization from the ground up, making the Lost Legion as it's official standing army and assigning the newly formed Royal Guard as the personal guardians of the royalty and the Empire itself, and eventually forming the Third Daggerfall Covenant after an agreement with the Bretons of High Rock, and secretly formalizing an alliance with the Stormcloaks of Skyrim to prepare for future war against the Aldmeri Dominion. While all reigned over great swaths of Tamriel, the new Fourth Empire, founded by Luciana Heart-Fire and later reigned by Erys Fontaine, is the only political organization which boasted the most powerful and advanced military in Tamriel, despite not having the entire continent under one banner like Tiber Septim's Third Empire. At present, the official name of the political organization is called the Fontaine Empire, effectively creating (albeit unofficially and unrecognized) the Fontaine dynasty. Reloaded In the Reloaded variant, the Empire shares similarities to the Original prior to it's revitalization, with notable exceptions. At some unknown point after the end of the Second Great War at the hands of the Alliance formed by Raphael Fontaine, the Empire, led by it's mysterious, said-to-be all-powerful Emperor, resurfaced after years of isolation, and began to enact their plans in accordance to the Emperor's will, with the (secretly and discreetly) radically-reformed Elder Council serving as the ruling body and, according to some sources, as personal generals, both in the field and in command centers of the reconstituted and revitalized Empire, with the Emperor himself as the head of state and it's absolute ruler. Word of their actions soon reached the other nations they refused to incur on during their annexations of the provinces of Elsweyr, Valenwood, Morrowind, Summerset Isles, Skyrim, and possibly Black Marsh as well. Using their powerful military might, advanced knowledge, and the personal powers and skills of the Elder Council members themselves, they laid waste to any who refused or opposed their authority. In accordance to the laws that the Emperor imposed, anything and everything relating to the Divines were to be banned and destroyed, including shrines, temples, information, and priests and priestesses as well as any of their descendants. As a consequence, many became targets of the Empire, and usually suffered the worst fates unless they offered to be converted (which was equivalent to absolute indoctrination to the new Imperial way of life.) When the annexations were finally completed, the Emperor immediately ordered his standing armies in the conquered provinces to begin producing numbers through viable methods (possibly drafting and/or forced conscription), as well as fortifying and garrisoning all strategic positions and maintain law and order, with lethal force when needed. Any Imperial citizen, soldier or guard found guilty of disobeying direct orders or breaking Imperial Edict were to face detainment or court-martial The Empire soon began making preparations to war against the only provinces capable of standing against them: High Rock and Hammerfell. Culture and History Original Much of the Imperial way of life remained the same before the ascendance of Luciana to the Ruby Throne, where the new Empress made radical changes and reforms, overhauling the Imperial government, military, and law from the ground up, while effectively turning it into an absolute monarchy. Luciana was known to be fair and even-handed, neither too close nor too distant from those who served her and her Empire. Seeing the potential of Raphael Fontaine's expertise, she assigned him to be in charge of Imperial security, eventually forming the Royal Guard, and later gave the nomadic Lost Legion a place in the Empire as a sort of special division meant to tackle delicate skirmishes and other lesser clandestine operations too complicated for regular regiments of the Imperial Legion. Reloaded As with the original, Imperial way of life remained the same as the Mede Dynasty had left it until the ascendance of the mysterious Emperor into the Ruby Throne, along with his soon-to-be Empress and his most trusted generals. By the start of the "Imperial Exodus", the Emperor and his allies worked discreetly behind-the-scenes to root out the old Mede Dynasty and put themselves in their place. They succeed, and the Emperor sets the limit of the seats of the Elder Council to 12, placing his 10 most trusted generals, his Empress and finally himself on the highest place of the Council and crowning himself as the supreme leader of the Empire. Thus, the oligarchic era of the new Empire began. Military and Structure Both variants of the Empire have the Imperial Legion as their official standing army, forming a large portion of the Empire's backbone. However, there are exceptions: Original The Lost Legion (the latter's name being kept out of tradition) serve as a more experienced regiment of the Imperial military, and are known for their dark-themed uniforms and all of their members knowing at least some forms of magic. The Royal Guard is considered as the "elite's elite", and serves as the Empire's internal security arm and intelligence gathering branch, as well as being the best bodyguards of the ruling bodies of the Imperial government. Reloaded The reconstituted Empire had no known special regiments within it's ranks, which the Emperor took advantage of. Unknown to the rest of the general public and even most of the upper echelons of the Imperial government and military, the Elder Council, while serving as the de-facto ruling body of Imperial rule and ensure it's smooth running, also doubled as the 'special regiments' for the Empire, and was answerable only to their head/s of state. Category:Empires Category:Factions Category:Nations